New Life
by HermionePotter1989
Summary: When Harry and Ron fight in the tent resulting in Ron yet again abandoning his friends when they need him things take an interestng turn for Harry and Hermione after a shared kiss. How will these changes impact the war and it's outcome? Read inside for more as the summary isn't one of my strongest points.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new idea for a Harmony story. This is merely the first chapter as I'm not sure how it will pan out yet I do hope you enjoy reading it and leave a review as to whether you think I should continue it love Hermione xxx**

"I see how it is here. You don't think I notice but I do. You're not very good at hiding your intentions and what they are. You think because you tell everyone that you had a hard life they'll believe you. The only thing those relatives ever did which was bad was put bars on your bedroom window. You're a drama queen and I can't take it anymore. You'd think Dumbledore of all people would have told you something or at least known to tell you what to do since you can't ever figure anything out on your own without his damn instruction but even he couldn't do that right. He just had to die at the wrong moment the incompetant fool!" fumed Ron as he grabbed his bag fury obvious on his face.

"You knew when I came here what we'd be doing. I know Dumbledore told me next to nothing which was very wrong indeed but I did tell you all he told me. It's not my fault you can't see that. As for my relatives you have no idea what I went through there. You are richer then you could ever imagine with your family. What did you think we'd be doing huh? Staying in five star hotels every other night? You don't think I don't know what this feels like?" snapped Harry rising quickly from the table.

"You don't know what it feels like! You can't know know what it feels like. You have no family unlike me. Your family are dead! Who the hell have you to worry about? Who cares anyway!" he snapped further causing Harry's anger to reach boiling point.

"Well after all these years of friendship I'd have thought you knew me but clearly not. Fine go then! Run back to mummy and daddy and explain to them why you're not here helping us and I'm not the only one to loose family you know. Hermione's parents didn't neceassarily go to Australia so she could see them again afterwards. She sent them away from her without their memories of her intact for their safety knowing she'd never see them again so don't lecture me about having no family when you still have yours. Get out!" Harry shouted pointing at the entrance of the tent.

"I might have known you'd bring her into it as you just can't help yourself can you? You just need to have everythign don't you. YOU are you coming or staying?" he shouted suddenly directing his attention to a now weeping Hermione.

"I am his friend and I promised to stick by his side in this and I don't ever go back on what I say despite what I'm personally feeling. I don't want you to go because I'll miss you desperately but I won't abandon him just because you're feeling off over wearing the horcrux all day. Don't think I don't know you wouldn't have been saying any of those things if you hadn't been wearing it all day. Take it off this instant!" she called out grabing for him but he ripped her hands off him.

"I knew you'd take his side. You always do! Here's your fucking horcrux!" he said throwing the locket on the bed and storming off leaving as she ran after him begging him to come back which he emphatically ignored disaparating away with a loud pop. As he got further away she felt much lighter then she had in years.

"Harry I feel strange. Yes I'm sad he's gone but I'm more dissappinted then anything. I don't love him at all. I love you but for some reason unknown to me I've not had the confidence to say so which is baffling as I've got confidence in spades. I'm very sorry I didn't tell you sooner and I'm sorry if this makes things harder for you as it wasn't my intention!" she called out weeping great tears falling down her cheeks like a small river. Harry gawped at her in shock.

"I...I...I love you too and I always have Hermione. I couldn't tell you for reasons I don't get either. I mean I always thought of Ginny as a sister until one day I seriously didn't. I mean it's like suddenly she was all I could ever think about and it's quite annoying to think of the time I wasted on her. I regret to say however I don't actually know how to love someone because of how my own family treated me. I fear I am incapabe of it!" he said as he too cried. He grabbed her pulling her in close. "I'm going to start trying to learn how to love you each and every day and this I promise you. I may not have loads of money or as much as Malfoy at least but I promise to do my best to ensure you are always happy no matter what!" he said as she teared up.

"That was so beautiful!" she said kissing him tenderly as a white light enveloped them both and they were no longer there. Still kissing a bit more passionately they were startled as they heard laughing to their right. They broke apart seeing James Potter there and doing a double take.

"Who are you and where are we?" he shouted pushing Hermione behind him in a protective stance.

"Well Harry that's just bloody insulting. It's me James Potter your father!" he said as Harry looked at him skeptically.

"If you're my dad who was your real secret keeper? What is the Order of the Pheonix and where was your home located?" he asked in rapid succession as James smiled.

"At last some sense. Our real secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew and we lived in Potter Cottage in Godrics Hollow. As for the Order of the Pheonix it was a vigilante group set up by that bastard Dumbledore to try and get rid of Voldermort but conveniently he had us do meaningless missions for him which would never have gotten Voldermort anyway! I mean it and don't give me that look either of you for you understand nothing. He ignored the wishes in our wills for you to go nowhere near Petunia and Vernon as they wouldn't understand the magic and put you there anyway knowing you'd be abused. The reason you don't know of our wills is he illegally sealed them off so no one could view them and know what he'd done. It was his hope that if abused all the time you'd trust him as soon as you met him as he'd be the only one to show you any true kindness but you see he didn't count on you not ever trusting adults after how you'd been treated before" he said as Harry crumbled.

"I can't believe I was never meant to go to them. They truly did hate me!" he said as he wiped tears from his eyes Hermione coming back around to hug him tightly.

"Yes they did and for that I can but apologise. We trusted him and he left Sirius to rot in jail and everything knowing he was innocent. Speaking of apologising I must apologise for how I treated Severus Snape in his youth as that was wrong and I say it was. I cannot however, ever forgive him for holding such a grudge his whole life and against you no less. His problem was not with you but with me and yet he ruined your life anwyay. Now Hermione as we do up here we've been watchng over you both and I will only say this once but you need to wake up, smell the coffee and realise that some adult figures of authority are just not good and that it's ok. Your utter idolisation of anyone who happens to be an adult has stopped you from living life properly amongst a few things and besides which it's not at all healthy. The flash when you two kissed has brougght you here for a moment to this limbo of sorts where we are able to meet you. You are now soul bound or married just as myself and Lily were. You died Harry and the backlash killed you Hermione bringing you both here. You see Harry your scar has always contained part of Voldermorts soul which Dumbledore has always known and kept from you. Your expression of love for each other which is something Voldermort will never know expelled the soul fragment from your scar killing you both" he said as he hugged them both tightly.

"Dad will we ever be abele to go back and stop Voldermort? I can't have him killing everyone I ever like or know!" said Harry worriedly.

"You see this is the problem with Dumbledore you've always had too much responsibilty placed on your shoulders by him. The powers that be said if it weren't for Dumbledore's neglegence none of this would have happened. As a consequence now all of Voldemort's horcruxes have been destroyed as they felt it was only fair. He'll still be living and with a litte clever magic he'll have a horcrux free Nagini with him. The only catch is that it must still be you who kills him as they can't change things that much however now that he's so extremely weak any spell with enough force would do it. Yes you will be sent back but the powers that be can only send you back to the start of your sixth year. They are giving you three gifts and three wishes each before you go. All you have to do is tell me what they are and they will come true or be applied as such however AC your mother and I have been dead so long you cannot wish for us to be alive once again" he said as they smiled slightly at him.

"I want the gift of perfect undetectable occlumency, legillimency and wandless magic for my gifts. As for my wishes well I wish first off for Sirius to be once again alive while Peter Pettigrew is convicted and fed to the dementors publically where everyone can see him. For my second wish I wish for a special diary which can not only show me the names of everyone I can truly trust but also enable me to ask them questions and get an immediate answer in my book after I've written it inside it. This book is to be designed so that only Hermione and I can ever use it or see what's inside it. For my third wish I wish to not only know what anyone who has ever done anything bad to me has done but for the Dursley's to get their cummuppeance!" he said as James Smiled.

"Son it is yours as soon as you return. I should have said earlier that obviously with the bond you two are now married but coming with this marriage bond is the ability to communicate telepathically and share or push feelings onto one another in times of need without being caught doing so. Now Hermione what do you wish for?" he asked her rousing her from her thoughts.

"I want to know if I could see what Harry sees when looking into someone's mind via our connecction?" she asked as James smiled.

"I like you. Welcome to the family. Yes you can indeed. She's not only pretty but clever son much like your mother who will be along shortly!" he said as he motioned for her to continue.

"Thank you James. In that case I wish for the abilities of perfect untraceable wandless magic, Occlumency and the ability to make someone tell me the truth whenever I say tell me truth or be honest! For my first wish I wish that everyone I know who has never betrayed myself or Harry will have a full core, owl pet, their own wand and enough money to sustain themselves without needing to work should they need to do so for whatever reason. For my second wish I wish for perfect bodies for myself and Harry here including good hair and eyesight etc. For my last wish I wish for the ability to change the appearance of someone or their clothing remotely without being caught for doing so!" she said giggling slightly as he told her she had those abilities as Lily appeared there beside them.

"I'm sorry I was so late but I was delayed by the powers that be as they wanted me to deliver a message to you. For the purposes of ease and as the Dursley's will be now getting their comeuppance you will both live in a house across the street from their old one and no one will think anything of it muggle or magical alike. It will be a safe haven for you to practice magic in with a special room in it's basement designed for magical use without being traced. You will live upstairs on the normal floors like muggles with the floo being the only magical thing you will ever use there. I hope you understand everything so far" she said pausing to check that they did before continuing.

"Hermione sweetheart for the purposes of ease your parents will remain in Australia only they will know about you and approve of you living with your husband in happiness. They will have a floo in their house which can only be activated once a week during the summer and Christmas holidays so they can come and stay with you should they wish to do so. Also Hermione you should know now that if a house elf is not bonded to someone's magic serving them they die eventually from the lack of magic which is why the Hogwarts house elves currently hate you because they think you are out to kill them by setting them 'free'. Dobby will be alive when you return and both he and Winky will be connected to your magic cleaning your home once a week for you whilst serving you dinner two nights a week when you're off from school. This way they can still be free and live which suits them best. Whilst you are at school they will service your every need and give the house a once over every week. Some nights they will even take you home just to spend the night whilst creating the illusion that you're at school once or twice a week just so the neighbours there don't get suspicious" said Lily pausing to gauge Hermione's reaction before continuing.

Hermione smiled a reassuring smile indicating that the lady could continue. She was engulfed by the woman in a large hug. This hug was warm and comforting however and didn't practically suffocate you like Molly Weasley's usually did. She gave off this relaxing air of kindness which made Hermione feel great. She could really see where Harry got it from.

"Thank you sweet Hermione for being the only one who didn't at any point willingly do something to harm my Harry. I was so worried about him. Now is the point when I must tell you something which will be very unpleasant to hear but you two didn't love Ronald and Ginevra Weasley for no reason. They used love potions on you to make you feel like that with the support of Dumbledore and Molly Weasley who knew what her children were doing was wrong but didn't care as she wanted Harrys money more then anything else. Dumbledore however came up with a spell which would be cast on both the Weasley children so that if they ever ran out of potion to slip you you'd still feel attracted to them. This is why you felt instantly better as soon as Ron was gone. This is because the effects of the spell were not working any longer. The horcrux did affect him no doubt and it is this aided his swift departure. However he really left to get more potions from his mum as Dumbledores spell was wearing off and he knew he needed to fix things. He would return at a later stage barely apologising which thanks to another spell from Dumbledore you two like idiots would as usual just accept it no qestions asked which isn't at all normal" pausing she raised her eyebrow once as if asking for any objections to what she'd just said.

"Once you leave this place you will see what I mean as the affects of any spell you have on you are removed. We need to go now as do you but look after each other. We love you both so very much. Oh and Harry please kindly kick Severus' arse for me no one treats my baby like crap and gets away with it. Visit the bank, read our wills and have the best life you can oh and kick Dumbledore's arse for me as well as he will never get away with cursing my wonderful daughter in law and beloved son" she said enveloping them both in a hug as they were both covered once again in a bright light. Once the light was gone and they looked around they saw they were indeed across at number six Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. They each had some house keys in their hands and giggled at the prospect of living together.

They both entered the house together and smiled. It was very simple a bit like them to be honest. They weren't into fuss and frills. they found a note on the back of the door which said _You two own the house outright but as this is the real world you do need to still pay muggle household utility bills. If coming back here every few days doesn't suit you, you can either just vibe back once a week or tell the neighbours you work in a boarding school up the country._ They both smiled at that as they wouldn't have it any other way. The hall wasn't too long and had a cream carpet in it. The walls were painted a nice duck egg blue. The stairs which had a blue and cream carpet in it was to one side while a mirror adorned the wall opposite it next to the first door. In the hallway were three doors in total excluding the door for the cupbaord under the stairs. Feeling nervous Harry went first to the cupboard under the stairs and wrenched it opened wondering what he'd find there and then smiling. Inside he found a black and white styled bathroom with a bowl sink, fitted toilet and heated towel rail as well as a nice ceiling light. It was painted a nice deep magenta shade. Beside the cupboard under the stairs he noticed plenty of well hidden drawers in which to store your stuff and even a pull out rail for coats which could be stored under the stairs again once no longer needed.

They both entered the first door which led to a medium sized living room which was painted cocoa in colour and had a large central fireplace with a mirror over it. On the mantlepiece were various unlit candles and a neat little box of self replenishing floo powder. In the one corner of the room was a corner couch in a nice black and cream colour. It was littered with soft large cushions and had a large floor lamp to one side of it. On the one side of the firelplace was a bookcase littered with the classics or at least some of them. On the right side of the fireplace was a small unit with a small TV and some DVDs which could be played there if they ever felt like it. In the centre of the room was a glass coffee table and a foot poof. It was simply deisgned like Harry and Hermione would have chosen anyway and they both loved it.

The next room which was a nice lilac shade in colour was the dinning room. It was very simple indeed with a round dining table with four chairs which could extend to an oblong shape and hold eight people if need be. The spare chairs were in the only closet in the room. Other then this there was one portrait on the wall as well as some pictures of the two of them taken before now making them smile upon seeing it. The kitchen was the surrprise as it wasn't huge but it did have a conservatory attached to it. It was painted a nice red colour which went well with the black shiny cabinets and mod cons it had. To one side was the utility room from which you could access the basement from a door only they or magical chosen and trusted people they allowed could see.

Going upstairs they came to the landing which was once again duck egg blue in shade with the cream carpets from downstairs. There was a surprise there as well as it didn't have three bedrooms but two. This was of course due to the size of th emain bathroom which was painted teal and gold. There was a stand alone clawed bath, two person shower and a double sink. The spare bedroom wasn't tiny either and came with sldierobes fully fitted. It was painted a nice soothing mint green shade. Next came their bedroom which made Harry very nervous indeed. He entered the room which was painted in Gryffindor colours but not in a garish way. In the centre of the room was a large wooden sleigh bed with matching bedside lockers and chaise lounge for the end of the bed. Each bedside locker had it's own lamp. There was a small en suite with a two person shower and a his and hers sink and then a small walk in wardrobe with just enough space for their clothes and shoes. There was also some attic space in the house although it was minimal

At this point they were both tired and needed to be getting ready soon for returning to school. On his bedside locker Harry saw the journal opening it and found to his surprise that Draco Malfoy seriouly didn't give a damn about him either way. It listed that he wanted nothing bad to happen to Harry and was tired of all the energy he was being forced to waste on hating him. This suggested foul play and Harry was going to look into it as soon as he could. He changed for bed noticing all his stuff was already there to his relief even if it was still to large and very old. He'd be changing that tomorrow for sure. He was still geetting used to the fact that he no longer needed glasses as it was still something to come to terms with. He'd be telling people he got it fixed the muggle way. I mean who'd know anyway. He smiled as Hermione got in besdie him yawning in exhaustion.

"I love you Hermione or should I say Mrs Potter!" he said laughing in bewilderment which mde her really smile. At least this was strange for him too.

"Oh Harry don't ever change. I love you too Mr Potter! Now hold me close I'm freezing!" she said snuggling into his side and resting her head on his chest. She leaned up kissing him deeply for quite some time before falling asleep in his embrace. No one would know what hit them when these two returned to the magical world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter which I hope you enjoy. Please read and review and thanks for the support already, love Hermione xxx**

Waking up either early or from nightmares was something Harry had been used to however given that he'd slept peacefully for the first time in forever it was no surprise that he screamed at the sudden and highly unexpected howler which was now in their room. He honestly hadn't meant to scream but he got such a fright he couldn't help it. He could tell that as this howler was white in colour that it was from the Ministry of Magic and not Mrs Weasley as hers were always bright red in colour.

 _ **Dear Mr Harrison James and Mrs Hermione Jean Potter,**_

 _ **It has come to the attention of us here at the Unspeakables Department that last night at precisely eight pm you two did evoke a soul bond binding you together for life. Although exceptionally rare it is not entirely unheard of altogether. Now here at the Department we wanted to first off offer our congratualtions to you both on this momentous occasion in your lives. Now as this has never happened to school going citizens before we believe that for puroses of ease for all involved your maiden names should be on any and all school related correspondances and assignments etc. The staff will only know about it once you finish school there or if you personally choose to tell them. Please note that if you say the words Enunctam before and after you tell them they cannot tell anyone else no matter how much they may wish to. It is something we use here in our Department for protection purposes every now and again and it's served us well in the past.**_

 _ **Everything else you do outside school will be as husband and wife. This does mean that any outside correspondence you make to or recieve from the outside the school will have your married names on them. However as we know how tough that can be the Department of Unspeakables has used a charm so that any mail you recieve will look like it is addressed to your maiden names in school for better privacy. This is undetectable and no one will know about it. Now as you no doubt already know that everyone in the Department of Unspeakables is forbidden from telling anyone else of this phenoma and beisdes which it erases itself from our memories after today due to an oath we must always make when taking the job. Basically as soon as we leave the building we won't remember it at all as it saves us from veritas attack later on which has been known to happen to no avail of course. We are saying that this is your news to tell the world as and when you're ready.**_

 _ **As a token of congratulations from the rest of the entire Ministry as a whole an acount has been opened in Twilftt and Tattings for you to use as and when you please containing ten thousand galleons. The proprieter of the store knows only that you are both to have use of this account under the name of Mr Potter and knows not to ask questions where she shouldn't. Good luck to you both from all of us at this department,**_

 _ **Signed Mafalda Ericstone, head of Department of Unspeakables.**_

They both smiled at that message though a long one as it was nice to know some people somewhere wished them well and wouldn't or couldn't go telling the whole world about it. At least they'd forget it from the end of their shifts onwards. It would always be in the official magical register but you'd have to check it to know and even then one hour later you'd forget all about it which was a good thing for sure. They wanted people to know about it but on their own terms.

"Morning sweetheart! Hermione I've been thinking I want to be seen out with you all the time in the magical world but even I know that's not safe so how about we get magical self designed disguises which can't be removed or traced by anyone accept us from the bank? This way we can be seen everywhere without everyone knowing about it and then bombarding us with questions and spells etc. What do you think about it?" he asked her as she leaned in kissing him tenderly.

"I love you. Good morning handsome. I think that would be a lovely wise idea. To think it will be us and only us and the Goblins who know is very exciting. We'll have to make sure even Moody's eye can't see through them as that would be disatrous for all involved. Besides I don't trust someone with an eye like that!" she said as Harry smiled.

"Great stuff we'll do that later today. I love you too. Listen before I went to bed last night I checked that diary I asked for and found something interesting in it. It is supposed to tell me who I can trust and who I can't trust but for Draco Malfoy it simply said he's tired of wasting all of his energy on hating me and that he really couldn't give a damn what I do or indeed don't do. Now is it just me or does that make it sound like he's been under a hatred spell directed at me which is making him hate me?" he asked as he climbed out of the bed and started to dress.

"You know you do make a good point and no it's not just you as I think that's exactly what it sounds like. I say we give him a vow of our honesty and then remove it from him. If he thinks someone has cursed him to hate you he may behave very differently indeed towards you and indeed me" she said as she joined him in dressing.

"We'll have to call the elves Hermione as they may work for us but I'll be damned if Dobby ever does what he was doing in his last lifetime. Dobby, Winky! As you know you both work for our family now and stil retain your freedom which we like but now I must tell you the rules to working well with my family which you must agree to all the time if we are to successfully work well together" here he paused looking at their bright shining eyes and feeling so happy.

"Rule number one you must allow me to use magic insuring that whatever I ask you to wear always remains clean and new looking. Rule number two is that I will often hand you clothing if I intend you to wash them for me and so unless I tell you that you are dismissed from my family you never will be. Rule number three is that you are not ever allowed to punish yourselves. If you feel you have done something wrong talk to either of us and we will determine if it is or not. Rule number four if we do find that you have done something wrong as a punishment you will be expected to cook us a meal on one more night that week and will not have that day off like you would usually. Please note that these punishments only last for one week at a time and no longer then that. Rule number five is that you must both accept four galleons each per month to do with what you like for your services. Rule number six we will sometimes ask you to operate muggle technology but if we forget to tell you how it works or what it does you must let us know at once as you can only know how it works after we tell you. Finally rule number seven is that I don't like feeling ashamed and knowing that our elves were sleeping in a cupboard would bring me great shame. The rule is that you are to live and sleep in a housing trunk of our choice which we wil keep either in this house or with us when we go to school. Do you fully agree to this?" he asked them both seriously.

"Master Harry Potter sir even though we think it's too much we do agree and thank you. You may do our robes now if you wish!" they both said in joy as he smiled at them. Hermione stepped forward raising her wand over them momentarily as they suddenly found themsleves in cream coloured gowns made from Eygptian cotton and charmed to always remain clean and never tear. "Now everyone will know we have the best elves who are well cared for. I agree with my husbands rules whole heartedly. Welcome to the Potter residence and long may you live with and serve us. We love you!" she said tearing up slightly as she hugged them tightly making them cry.

"We love you too Mistress Hermione. We know what you are going to say so all we can tell you is that we are going to be calling you either lady Hermione or Mistress Hermione as we can't use your name for it would be unacceptable by elvin standards. We can if you like however refer to the both of you as my Lord and my Lady if you find that better!" said Winky smiling.

"That's alright and you may call us whatever you see fit. Thank you both!" they both said as the elves left until they were needed again. Harry smiled and began to whip up the eggs or breakfast while Hermione made the bacon and sausages. They had on radio two as they danced around the kitchen to the music while getting everything ready. Hermione however had other things on her mind. How woud the intimate part of their relationship work out and what would they do about the Weasley's? This was a lot to be thinking about at this stage. She couldn't help but groan slightly as Harry bent to get something his back muscles and arse looking rather sexy from that angle. He looked at her smilnig and making her knees go weak. Suddenly she couldn't help herself. "Hey Harry how about we make like they do in the films later tonight and christen every room in the house?" she said and now it was his turn to groan.

"You can't speak to me like that and expect no reaction from him" he said poining south and blushing slightly. "But yes I think we should indeed. It can be spontaneous and as special as you like. Actually I need to know for definite what you will most definitely not do? I mean things like anal or extreme bondage. I know it's blunt but in situations like this it's sometimes necessary. As for me I love the idea of bondage but light to mild bondage such as whiping and handcuffs and domination and so on. However I don't ever want it to get extreme. What's your sexual fantasy? I mean we all have one. Mine is to do it on a high balcony out in the open air on a hot day with ice cubes where the possibility of being seen is there but highly unlikely as it's very sexually thrilling" he said shocking her.

"Well Mr Potter I never knew you liked to be dominated. As for me I'll try anything except anal and extreme bondage. My fantasy is to do it in every type of water I can such as a swimming pool, bath or shower etc. I just think being hot, wet and turned on is wonderful!" she said only just realising her double entendre blushing madly. As they ate their breakfast chilling out they settled into a nice morning routine loving the feeling it brought to them. To have a normal life was a wonderfully freshing experience. They had three weeks till school started up again and so they were flooing today to the bank to get their disguises and so on sorted out so they could shop in peace.

"What are we going to do about the Weasley's Harry? I mean I know they'll be looking for us and that?" she asked grabbing his hand and holding it as they waited in a queue in the bank. he was deep in thought about this very thing when he spotted them in there putting up his tall coat collar so they wouldn't be seen which thankfully they weren't.

"I think we should just go with them for the time being to cause less suspicion however we'll be on to them and they won't know a thing!" he said as they approached the counter.

"May your enemies blood flow in a river at your feet and may your vaults always be bursting with gold!" he said as they both bowed in respect shocking the gobin who'd greeted them.

"It is so long since people remember the old customs of respect and uphold them that this is an utter honour for me. May you vaults always be bursting with gold and may we always serve you well. How may I help you two?" he asked politely shocking them both. Clearly greeting them respectfully in the ways of old earned a polite and wonderful visit to the bank they'd need to remember that.

"We have called for many reasons. Firstly we both need an inheritance test, secondly my husabnd has never gotten his mail or any mail from you either so we need that looked into at once, thirdly neither of us have our vault keys as Professor Albus Dumbledore has kept them from us claiming it was for our protection but I don't like the idea that he could use them at anytime to access ur accounts which I don't want and lastly we need goblin disguises for obvious reasons so we can always shop in public without being followed, monitored or attacked and I want them protected from magical eyes so only ourselves and yuorselves will ever know about them. I want you to all know that when we are wearing them it is for safety and privacy reasons only thank you so much!" said Hermione bowing again as the goblin's jaw went slack.

"Well that is a list and a half isn't it but it does explain some problems we've been having with reaching either of you. My name is Griphook now please follow me into this office now and we'll sort everything. First off you must write your full names on these parchments with our blod quills which will leave a small scar which takes twenty minutes to leave your body. Off you go!" he said pushing two parchments aand blood quills at them. They both signed their names in full and hissed in pain as their hand backs scarred slightly hurting them. They didn't however cry as they had done with Umbridge as it was not continuous. The results appeared making them smile.

 **Name of client 1: Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger.**

 **Vaults total 5.**

 **Families: Granger, Potter, Draven, Warrens and Hammond.**

 **Total amount per vault: Granger: Thirty thousand galleons.**

 **Potter: Nine hundred and fifty seven billion galleons (main vault) . One million (trust vault)**

 **Draven: nine hundred and fifty billion galleons.**

 **Warrens: nine hundred and twenty five million galleons.**

 **Hammond: nine hundred and ninety five thousand galleons.**

 **Name of client 2: Harrison James Potter.**

 **Vaults total: 4.**

 **Families: Potter, Granger, Black, May and Slytherin (By conquest).**

 **Total amount per vault: Potter: Nine hundred and fifty seven billion galleons (main vault). One million (Trust vault).**

 **Granger: Thirty thousand galleons.**

 **Black: Nine hundred and seventy five billion Galleons.**

 **May: One hundred million galleons.**

 **Slytherin: one hundred and seventy five million (due to years of use by it's various heirs).**

Griphook had chosen to read them both out one after the other for the purposes of ease. If they were shocked they didn't show it. "Now when we have clients such as yourselves with more then two vaults the way they access those vaults is completely changed for security reasons in case someone who was jeaous of their vaults attempted to steal from them which has been happening in both of your main vaults but we'll get to that in a minute. From now on your vault is hand activated meaning you can only access those vaults by touching the door which contains them. If someone is under the polyjuice potion it doesn't work and this here is why. It is a magical skin branding which is placed on the back of your hands which only the goblins can see. You wil not even notice they are there. This tells them that you don't have a key and explains why. So now all you need to do is show them your hand to access your accounts which is something a person using the polyjuice will not know about hence being caught at once. There we go now all done!" he said waving a special device over their hands branding them.

They didn't feel a thing and were glad of it as no one would be able to steal from them again. Speaking of stealing. "Griphook you mentioned stealing from our vaults before. Please can you tell us who took money and how much?" asked Harry seriously.

"I will get the documents for that now but while I'm doing that please put on your family rings one after the other so they amalgamate into one another and these are worn on the right hand ring finger not on the left wedding ring finger!" he instructed handing them their five boxes as he left the room for a moment. They slipped them on one after the other all nervous about what he'd be telling them when he returned. A few minutes later he did indeed return.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to source the files as they were not where I remembered them to be but whatever let's read them now. Now firstly to you Mrs Potter. Your Granger account had thirty five thousand in it and five thousand was removed by Ronald Weasley who came here with his mother who may I add allowed him to do so knowing it was wrong. It was discovered after the fact that this account did not belong to him like they had claimed it did. He did unfortunately have the key so I am sorry to report because of this our utterly incomptent employee trusted him when he should have made sure it was indeed his account instead of just taking the key from him and accepting his word. I mean people lie and he did and you were conned because of it. As compensation for what happened the Goblin who did this awful deed and should have known better has been fired and will live out the rest of his life in unemployed shame and the five thousand galleons is being returned to that account as we speak. He will pay for it from his savings. This will teach him to pay more attention to hsi work. We are installing new security practices whereby someones key is now scanned quickly just to tell us that they are indeed who they say they are so this will not happen again" he said bowing his head in respect.

Hermione was very angry indeed. In fact her anger was palpable. "Thank you Griphook for your help. Might I suggest Ronald Weasley's accounts are cleared out with my five thousand being given back and the rest used to pay for these security measures you're taking here as having him literally pay for everything would make me feel better. If he should then ask about it you only need to simply say something like no one with the name Ronald Weasley has an account here in this branch we are sorry!" she said as Harry smiled at her idea. Ronald would literally be paying for his mistakes. Griphook shocked them both by chuckling deeply.

"Oh Mrs Potter I like you very much. You have a great sense of humour. Consider it done and your idea of what we should say to him will be indeed implimented. Now Mr Potter on to your accounts. The other accounts you have assides from the Granger and Potter accounts are fine. You know what happened to the Granger account so I won't repeat that. As for the Potter account...I don't believe it...the same Goblin who is obviously rogue gave Mrs Weasley access to your account on five seperate occasions where the money was not used on schooling supplies as we can track it to her account where she later updated parts of her home with it. She has taken two hundred thousand galleons from you but it has not gone into her marital account but her Prewett one so her husband would not find out about it. I regret to inform you that because of his actions this Goblin will not only be paying all of your debts back to you but he'll then be fed to a dragon as his death will be a serious example to everyone we employ that honesty and security are the best policies. Also we'll be cancelling the Prewett accounts and taking the one hundred and fifty thousand pounds she has left in it from what she has stolen from you. No one will ever get away with this kind of fraud here ever again!" he snapped banging his fist on the table in rage.

"Well at least she will get what's coming to her fucking bitch! No one will ever steal from me. Now I need to know before we get to the disguises or mail if there is a way I may access my money from the muggle world or indeed in the wizarding world without ever needing to come here each time we want money?" he asked as Griphook smiled at him.

"Well in the alley you may use your rings for payment and we have magical wallets and purses that you need only press with your rings stating what amount of money you need and it will appear there for you. Now this works in the muggle world too all you have to say is I would like x pounds and it will appear there. Now this transferral service will cost you one thousand galleons from each of your accounts for the year so would you like to pay them now. That will be ten thousand galleons in total please" he said as they pressed their rings on the document he'd drawn up the money being from each account one by one.

They could choose the look of their purses and wallets which they liked. Hermione chose a leopard print one for the muggle world which would never break and last a lifetime. For the wizarding world she chose a teal coloured one. Putting her blood on each of them momentarily insured they could never be stolen from her or opened without her doing it for whoever needed her to do it. The best thing was that as a new added security feature to them they wouldn't work if you were under the imperious. Harry chose a cool leather black one for the muggle world and a dragon hide one for the wizarding world with the sae protections on it. He had Hermione added to it and vice versa so they could access each other's money if need be. They guessed they my never need to use this function but it certainly would help if they wanted to use money from accounts that were not their main two.

"Ok now stand back as I've scanned Mr Potter here and I've seen that for whatever reason Albus Dumbledore has been using a mail block on you which is why you've never recieved any mail from us or many people really. I'll be removing it now and this room will literally fill to the brim with sixteen years of unopened mail. We will be using a goblin spell which will instantly filter out and destroy all dark items and this does include howlers" he said doing so as the entire room chanegd so all the furniture was gone and it was now loaded with mail sorted by year.

For the first two years there were a load of toys and letters of gratitudde sent to him. He had them counted and it came to two million letters exactly. He had a letter drafted which said he'd had no access to his mail but thanked them deeply for their mail anyway. He used a goblin spell to insure everyone's name would be individually placed on each one before havig them sent out. then as the years went on he got no mail for years accept a few letters from fan girls an the bank. At age eleven he had a load more letters and so it continued dimming down and spiking in his fourth year and the last few years. As the years went on until now he'd gotten a lot of mail and packages from people wich he thought was a lovely gesture.

"Ok I've made my decision. After the first letters have been replied to as I asked for I want all other letters destroyed. All the packages are to be halved and all toys are to be split between Goblin children and any magical cildren in an orphanage or hospital. It is to be said that Harry Potter bought the toys for the children as he felt they may like it. I hope the goblin children will like the gifts" he said as Griphook wiped the tear from his eye.

"Such kindness warrants but one response. Mr and Mrs Potter you are now official friends of the Goblin Nation for your charity and kindness even after one of our own failed you so drastically. Our children will love the toys and forever speak of them and indeed yourselves in kindness. Now as for the disguises all you need to do is seperately tell me what you want to look like and you will. Now these disguises will work only when you tap your ring here with your finger and say the phrase you know what to do. Once your done say once again you know what to do and they will go away at once. Also they work both here and in the muggle world should you need them to" he said as they both smiled in joy.

"Ok then my hair is to be long, naturally blonde and straight. I am to have a slight tan to my skin and deep green eyes which differ from my current brown ones. I am to be five ft five in contrast to my usual five ft nine and I am to have a petit figure with minimal curves!" said Hermione looking in the provided mirror and gasping. She looked exceptionally different and doing what he had said with her ring she turned it off and then back on again.

"You look hot love even like that. Ok I want sandy blonde shaggy hair and deep brown eyes. I want to be six ft even in height as apposed to my usual five ft eleven. Lastly I am to have slight muscles which are not as pronounced as my usual ones" he said gasping at himself as doing as Hermione had done before him. They left hand in hand disguised and realised they'd need to be picking out names for themselves. They settled on Jean and James as they were their middle names so would be easier to remain. If anyone asked they'd be wearing wedding bands and would use the surname of Hammond. They went down the alley and into Fortescues buying some ice cream and sitting in a booth giggling as they each had a chocolate sundae. Florean smiled at them from behind the counter. Young love was definitel beautiful to see and they were newly weds by the looks of them no doubt. They left hand in hand getting new trunks in the trunk store. They got ones for school with their real initials on them which woud be glamoured to say HG instead of HP whilst they attended school and had every measure of security they's wanted on them. They also got a simple one with two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and bathroom. It was small but cosy none the less. Hermione's trunk naturally contained a library and with a trip to Flourish and Blotts was full of one of every single book they had. it did cost one million galleons to buy the nine hundred thousand books the shop stored. Hermione used her Draven ring to pay for it. They made quick work of getting all their school supplies they needed as well as fully stocking the potions kit they had in Harry's trunk. He'd spent another one million from the May account which insured that not only did he have the ingredients which didn't cost that much but that they would self replenish as soon as they were either gone or getting too low for the rest of his life. He was very happy with it. They then removed their disguises and bought brand new wardrobes each using all the money which had been left in Twilfitt and Tattings for them. Magic was used to ensure they'd grow and change with them effortlessly so they could be easily worn by their other selves Jean and James. Once out of the store they donned their disguises once again in an alley being sure they weren't seen and continued through the alley eventully flooing home with all of their stuff.

As they arrived they went out to the muggle shopping centre which was an hour away and bought brand new muggle wardrobes using the same charms on them and returning home with them to pack them all away. Deciding however that they didn't feel like it they called Winky and Dobby to do it who told them to wait for their dinner before going out again as they were going to the local cinema. Well Jean and James were anyway although they'd waited till they were down the street in an alleyway to change in case ayone saw them and thought t was strange..

After a yummy meal they donned comfortable clothes and headed to the cinema both excited especially Harry as he'd never been to one before. They had a Disney film in Beauty and The Beast which they were showing in a special screening to mark it's anniversary which they went to see and thoroughly enjoyed. Harry held her close kissing her every so often and really enjoying the film. For now they could be simple teenagers without the weight of the world on their shoulders. Giggling they went home and once again changed in the alley befor heading inside their house making sure to check no one had been watching. Once they got upstairs and started to change their clothes Harry put on the radio in their room pulling a half undressed Hermione to dance with him. He looked deep into her eyes smiling brightly as butterflies formed in her tummy as the love within her overwhelmed her and him slightly as he felt it through their bond. When a fast song came on he pulled her in close grinding up against her and making her laugh in joy.

As he kissed her neck he let his hands travel down to gently cup her breasts and run his finger tips across the nipples which he'd now exposed making her arch up into his touch. Tentatively he brought his lips from her neck kissing down her body until he came to the breasts sucking gently on them and making her groan loudly. Man did this feel good. My god had she been missing out big time before. He followed that path down her tummy removing her skirt and underwear and leaned in gently kissing and slowly licking her wet core as she ground into his face slightly.

"Mione is that alright? I've not done this before" he said suddenly. "I've not either but it feels exquisite. Please don't stop I'm going to come!" she called out shaking wildly as she did just that which amazed him. He looked up at her delighted face truly delgihting in it's glow. She slid down him doing the same to him as he'd done to her making her curse when she sucked his cock into her mouth. "Oh fuck that feels so good!" he said surprised when she didn't give out to him for cursing and raising an eyebrow.

"Harry sexual cursing is a turn on it's when it's done in public and for no good reason that I hate it!" she said gaspig as he came moments later in her mouth. By now they were on the bed facing one another wildly kissing as he once again became hard as a rock. Taking the correct potion he slipped inside her gently slowly building up the pace until they'd shifted so he was taking her from behind and one of her legs was up in the air slightly over his. As he moved harder and fasted his fingers brushed her clit and she came very hard all over him bringing him with her as he gently sucked her nipple. For their first time it had been very special indeed just as they'd wanted it to be. They quikly showered and fell asleep in each others embraces delighted with how their day had been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter and in this one I wanted to show that they could have fun with their friends. Thanks for the support as it's really helping me. Love and light to you all, Hermione xxx**

Waking up in the morning Harry ssmiled down at his sleeping wife for once not needing to be out of bed immediately. He knew his bliss wouldn't last long once the Weasley's got in touch and he couldn't hav been more right as an owl dropped off a letter to him. He didn't recognise the owl so either it was a new one or from someone someone he didn't yet know well enough to be receiving letters from. He sat up slightly offering the owl an owl treat before taking the letter and watching the owl fly away. He opened the letter and began to read.

 _Harry mate,_

 _It's me Ron. Listen I know you're going through hell at your relatives but don't worry cause Dumbledore said we can have you and Hermione over to stay with us before we go to school soon. Meet us tomorrow at twelve pm outside the bank where we'll be heading in for money to get ou school supplies and things. Don't worry if we're good mum may let me finally get new broom. To think a brand new clean sweep seven or something. Obviously a firebot would be better but when you can't afford these things in life you just take what you can get don't you. Please use the fellytone thing I know you can use and call Hermione to let her know when we're meeting up. Have everything ready ok and we'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait to see you,_

 _Ron_

 _PS. dad scored some tickets to the latest Chudley Cannons game so we can go next week before school. How exciting._

As Harry read the letter in rage he had decided to do something today which would hopefully change things for him. He felt Hermione stirr and looked down at her as she smiled at him. "Good morning beautiful did you sleep well?" he asked her as she snuggled up into his chest sighing in contentment.

"Morning I slept very well and thanks for last night it was magical pardon the pun. Who's the letter from" she asked as he handed it to her. "Here read it for yourself. I'm thinking of having Neville and Luna over today this afternoon to tell them about us. we can show them our memories of what happened at thebank as I don't want any questons as to why we're not talking to the Weasley's youngest should they ask. What do you thnk of this?" he asked her as she took the letter from him sitting up a bit more so she could read it properly. She read it firrst growling in rage at the end of it.

"Yes honey that sounds nice about Neville and Luna and besides which I trust them above all else but I would like to have their parents or in Neville's case grandmother there when we do it. I trust them and it will help us to have allies in the future should we ever need them. I mean Luna's father is a journalist and Nevilles nmother is on the school board and in the Wizengamot so she will be invauable to us. Can you believe this jerk? I swear to god my wandless magic will be on top form should he put a toe and I mean toe out of line tomorrow" she snapped as they brought out the materials needed to send the letters as Hermone wrote them.

 _Dear Lady Augusta and Lord Neville Longbottom, Lord Xenophilius and Lady Luna Lovegood,_

 _Your presencee is required at two pm today at Number six Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey for an important announcement in relation to the Potter family. You are well trusted friends of the Potter family so it is expected that you will tell no one of your seeing us today before the event. A light refreshment will be provided to you both once our business or anouncement has commenced._

 _Signed Lord Harrison James Potter._

She showed him the letter which he approved and it was sent off post haste. Augusta was in her parlour reading when the letter arrived shocking her but delighting her at the same time. They would of course be attending. She informed Neville where they would be going and they got ready. The same thing happened at the Lovegood residence. Harry slipped into the shower pulling a Hermione who he was deeply kissing in with him. He had decided to once again be spoontaneous. As he pushed her up against the wall sucking her nipples and rubbing her clit as he pounded her harder under the spray they both called out coming shortly after. They got dressed after their rather steamy shower Hermione glowing. They both dressed him in a suit and Hermione in a nice dress. They had the elves prepare some tea, pumokin juice, scones and sandwiches. bang on the dot both families arrived one after the other into the now dark living room a the blind was down so no one would see them arriving.

As soon as everyone entered he pulled them up once again. "Welcome everyone to my home. Please come into the dining room as myself and Hermione have a few announcements to make. Firstly we are no longer friends really with the two youngest Weasley's and their mother and we have a memory which we'd like to show you all now which explains why but first to our first annoucement. Enunctam Hermione and I are now soul bound and married after kissing the other evening and we live here in this home we made for ourselves the other day. Special magic has ensure no one here notices and asks us anything. We wanted you to know but would prefer if you tell no one else until we are ready to do so enunctam. Now tomorrow we''ll be going to the Weasley house so they don't get suspicious of us but they will not know of our marital status until we say so. Here please view this memory at your own leisure!" he said kissing Hermione gently as they watched and clapped.

"Lord Potter let me be the first to congratulate you both on this momentus occassion. This is an honour beyond measure for me as I never thought I'd live to see someone else in such circumstances. Neville darling may I?" said Augusta looking at him seriously for a moment.

"Of course you may Gran. Oh Harry I'm so excited for you. Congratulations you two!" said Neville hugging them tightly.

"Thank you both we're delighted but please Madam call us Harry and Hermione in the house as you are among friends here and I assure you that. House Potter will always allign itself with houses Longbottom and Lovegood!" he said passionately.

"Well then Harry I am glad to say we can be friends as I've always wanted that for both families. Enunctam Neville and Luna here were soul bound a week ago themselves and are now married too looking for their own property and I think I may have a suggestion for that one which I will voice in a moment enunctam" she said smiling brightly as Luna blushed briliantly.

"Congratulations you two. I am so delighted to have met another couple who are soul bound like us and yourself and Hermione are the prfect couple in our minds. Isn't that right sweetheart?" she asked Neville who blushed kissing her deeply and agreeing.

"Harry I am honoured that you would even consider us frends. Please know the Quibbler will only ever write true things about you all the time or whenever the time for such articles becomes necessary" he said as Harry smiled brightly at the idea that had just popped into his head.

"Congratulations guys we're so delighted for you and do consider you to be true friends!" said Hermione hugging them both and smiing whilst Harry did the same. Moving over to the table they all viewed the prepared memories emerging twenty minutes later in shock.

"Well I can safely say Harry that we can cetainly see why and we do see why you will be with them tomorrow. Now I mentioned earlier about housing solutions for Neville and his new bride and I've notced your next door neighbours are selling. They are trying to keep it quiet but then again with the sign there it won't be quiet for long. I was thinking of buying it for you both as a wedding gift so you two could be neighbours. I would like to if you would allow me to perform the fidelious on both houses with Neville and Harry here as the secret keepers. You would then tell us all here present where you live. The homes would be visible to all muggles and no wizards asides from us. It would give me my own piece of mind. I must say that a friend of mine in the Ministry owes me a favour so you two will have the home in five hours time and the couple who are moving out will get the home they want in the location they want and with a little magic will think it took months to finally arrive at the home Happy weddng you guys" said Augusta wiping the tear from her eye as they all squealed in joy. They of course all agreed and the spell was quickly cast with them telling the elves and all of their guests where they lived and re-entering the home again. No one noticed them do it thankfully. Upon advice from Harry and Hermione Neville and Luna had left to get disguises of thier own.

"Actually Xeno I was wondering if you would like to earn one hundred thousand galleon a year. I want to announce publically soon that any and all accounts written by me in the Quibbler will be honest and true and that nothing whatsoever written about me in the Daily Prophet is to be believed because I don't now nor will I ever give them any interviews. If you are my honest friend like you all are here it pays off as you can see" he said smiling at Xenophilius who looked so happy he miht faint.

"Oh Harry the quibbler would be honoured to do that for you. Your money will help us to build up the paper. Thank you so much we do of course accept" he said as Luna and Neville returned. As the day wore on Neville and Luna finally moved in next door feeling great altogether as soon as Hermione had shown them how everything worked. They were amazed at it but loved it none the less. They all got ready dressing in club style clothing heading to the disco for the night. So Jean, James, John and Marie all went to the nightclub. Luna and Neville had chosen to take their middle names as well as Hermione had recommended. They got into a cab a new experiece for Luna and Neville who loved it. Harry was shocked as Neville took to it easily enough as long as he had it previously explained to him in simple English why they needed to do things a certain way. The Ravenclaw always had no problem picking things up rather quickly.

The club had dance music from the eighties in it. Getting in some shots they all did a few tequila body shots on the advice from Hermione who'd seen it in a movie once and thought it looked like fun. As they all danced wildly on th dancefloor they switched partners Neville swirling Hermione around and laughing in a drunken manner with her by the time they'd left the club it was four in the morning and they quickly caught the cab home. Embarrassingly enough a druken Neville was a signing Neville and whilst his voice was actually exceptional he was nwo belting out the Hogwarts School song at the top of his lungs. They all went home to sleep. Tomorrow would be interesting when they met up with the Weasley's.. They fell into bed in a drunken haze still fully clothed and concked out snoring loudly the pair of them. Neville and Luna had hot sloppy drunken sex but not before taking the contraceptive charm. They never forgot it no matter how drunk they were. They were happy they had new best friends they would hopefully spend the rest of their lives next to and who's kids would grow up together in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the enext chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks so much for the support. Please read and review love Hermione xxx**

Waking up later then intended Harry groaned as he'd not anticipated being so late for the Weasley's today. They needed to draw as little attention to themselves from the Weasley's as they could. He shook Hermione who groaned and sat up freaking out as she realised in horror that because they'd fall straight asleep they were still drunk and with no sober up potion to hand. They quickly dressed in smart clothes and grabbed their school stuff shrinking it and placing it in their pockets before flooing to Diagon Alley and falling laughing from the floo in the Leaky Cauldron before stumbing out into the afternoon sun. They were soon ambushed by Ron who failed to see how drunk they were.

"Hey mate how are you?" he asked as Harry smiled at him drunkenly.

"Ronald it's wonderful to shee you again so shoon" he slurred as he quickly entered the potions store buying what he needed and drinking it before handing the rest to Hermione who drank it quickly. They weren't noticed doing this by Ron who was now druelling at the broom shop window's latest display model and had ceased paying them any more attention for now. They instantly felt better and smiled in relief disposing of the bottle in a nearby bin before joining Ron at the window.

"You know I'd love a new broom Harry. Unfortunately mum just can't afford one right now. I guess my quidditch needs are low on her list of priorities. Are you getting anything new in the shop this year?" he asked as Harry actually smiled. He knew what Ron was trying to do. He was hoping if he moaned enough Harry would get tired of hearing him moan and just get a broom for him.

"Well you know Ron you should really start saving up your own money and then you could get one of your own. You head into the shop and look around and I'l be back in five minutes I just need to do something in the post office. Hermione wil you join me please?" he asked her as she smiled.

"Well you know how much I love watching people sending notes and so on. It's better the quidditch any day of the week" she said sweetly annoying Ron.

"Oh Hermion you never do get the point of quidditch. Don't be too long. Actually I must go somewhere first as well so meet me here in ten!" said Ron as he headed to the sweet shop making them both scowl slightly.

"Hermione I am thinking of writing to Malfoy and asking him to meet me for five five minutes just now to remove his hatred spelll from him. I will get a time delayed room at the bank and we can discuss things with him" he said as she agreed with him.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I know I am the last person you ever thought you'd be hearing from but I need to meet you for an emergency at the bank in five minutes. I inherited a Potter family heirloom and it concerns your safety. Listen I may not like you too much but I DO NOT wish you any actual harm. Please come and see me in five minutes as it's very important you should._

 _Signed Lord Harrison James Potter._

He showed Hermione who agreed it should be sent off and it was. They went to the bank together. "Hello good goblin and may your enemies blood flow in a river at your feet and may your vaults ever flow with gold. I need some help as I need to meet with someone in one of your conference rooms here and I need to have a time compression charm on it. I want to only be five minutes outside the room and I will also need a pensive and some truth serum. I will of course pay for the use of the suite if need be!" he said as the goblin smiled up at him.

"Lord Potter it is an honour to meet you at last. So many of my honoured colleagues have worked with you. May your vaults overflow with gold and may we always endevour to serve you as well as you serve us honoured friend. You may take this office to the right here. You will be able to use it for a maximum of four hours inside and just six minutes outside. As you are a friend to the goblin nation it would not do well to charge you. Here is your requested items. See you later on!" said Sharpfin leading them into the office without closing the door.

Draco was in his room when the letter arrived. He'd been in class long enough to know that handwriting. What in seven hells did Scarhead want with him. Scanning it for charms he opened it when he found none. Well if his safety was in jeopardy he better go. Grabbing an emergency portkey for his room he left at once. He arrived in the bank where he was shown into the office surprised to see them there as the door closed behind him.

"What do you want Potter and make it snappy?" he drawled.

"Basically I've called you here today because I inherited a family heirloom which tells me not only who I can and can't trust but if someone doesn't like me fo example it explains why. I'm taking some truth serum now so you know what I say next will be the absolute truth. It said Mark Williams in my house doesn't like me because he is jealous of me for example. Now for you it said you don't dislike me on your own. Someone wants you to feel like this and has charmed you with spells and potions to hate me and this is why you waste so much of your energy that you don't want to on hating me. Hermione is here for a reason as I need to explain a few things to you which won't make sense this year unless I do. I need you to view a memory also. Now will you consent to take this cleansing potion?" he said as Draco stood there flabbergasted. As Harry had taken the serum he couldn't but be telling thr truth.

"Thank you Potter for the honesty. Give it here now!" he shouted taking it and downing it in one go passing out. Waving his wand Harry mananged to shove a pepper up potion down his throat safely without choking him. Draco coughed and spluttered waking up.

"What in the name of Satan on a blade is going on? Oh right I remember now. Thank you Harry for the help. I can't tell you how good it feels to have more energy then I usually do. Please hand me the truth serum as it's only fair I take it now as you did. Thanks there we go now I can speak honestly. I don't hate you and I do know who cursed me. It was Dumbledore. No one gets off with cursing Draco Malfoy scot free! We may never be best friends which over the way we've behaved towards one another is totally understandable but I would like to be your friend still!" he said making Harry gasp in shock.

"I'd like that but first I must ask what your opinion of muggleborns is?" asked Harry carefully.

"To be honest I don't know enough about them to properly judge and that is the most honest and scary thing I've ever admitted. I know that they know lots of muggle things we don't and this knowledge scares me half to death. What if there's a way that they can harm us without magic and do some serious damage. I don't hate them I'd just be terrified of not knowing what to do. In all seriousness if they don't harm me I won't e harming them because what with my own dad's failings I really don't need any more hassle or labels. Now you wanted to show me something or something didn't you?" he asked Harry who was flabbergasted.

"Draco I don't like the way you've treated me without even knowing me and considering you've agreed to stop acting that way I will be your friend. Ennuctam Harry and I are now married after a soul bond occured and we want no one to know until we are ready. we are not friends with Ronald and Ginerva and trust her mother and Dumbledore even less. This memory here will show you why because I don't want to have to explain myself to you or anyone later on when I react accordingly to Ronald which trust me I will at some stage ennunctam" said Hermione finishing her spiel.

It was now the turn of Draco to be flabergasted. "I've always been jealous of you Hermione not only because you know more then any student who's ever been at the school but because my dad was so wrong about muggleborns being stupid people who nothing about magic and or how to control it and that it is for this reason and this reason alone that they attend school with us. I didn't know that about the Weasley's or Dumbledore and I'm surprised about him as I thought you were all bosom buddies. I'l view the memory just now" he said placing his face into the pensive and emerging into the memory. He emerged half an hour later raging.

"This is outrageous. I mean of all the places I thought you were living this was never it and to think he just abandoned you there like that. As for Mary Weasley or Molly or whatever the hell she's called staling from your accounts like that with the help of her two youngest is disgusting. At least the rest of her poor family is honourable. You know I do admire the Weasley twins as being the only ones to take something they love to do and make it into a successful career good for them. They at least had the sense to see that if you don't ever do something with your lives yuorself you'll end up relatively poor working in an underpaying job and barely getting by like their father. You know it's a shame because he's actually a lovely man but as he never did anything good with his life he'll always be poor. It was Dumbledore who cursed me to hate you Harry as he wants like supreme control over you. He may not have actually physically touches your vaults but I've no doubt he got some of the money from them" here he paused to collect himself before he continued.

"Ennunctam as we're on the subject of soul bonds what no one usually knows is that each time someone has a soul bond three other people join them in the experience. I don't know any other people who've had one asides from myself and you two. My soul bond occured with Romilda Vane well Malfoy now. We don't live at home and do in fact have another fidelioused home. Between you and me I had cut ties with my father. He disowned me when I wouldn't take the dark mark for him and got himself hospitalised for it. I don't know by whom but I would guess mother or his lord. He desrves it though. We are happily married and I will be telling her you know about it and can no longer tell anyone else. Like yourselves we've decided that whilst in school she should keep her maiden name to save from all the questions ennunctam. What are you going to do about Ron and Ginny?" he asked Harry in interest.

"Well to rouse less suspicion from the Weasley's we're going to spend the next few days at their home and let's just say the shit will seriously hit the fan when we return to schoo so buy some popcorn as things are about to get seriously ugly. Him hating you just because he feels hards done by is not good enough. I don't care that you have more money then he'll ever have if his brothers can do it so can he. I'm sick of his attitude that everything should be handed to him because he's too lazy. I imagine like myself and Hermione here you inherited some vaults of money which is the only reason you can be finanncially independent without your father am I right?" he asked Malfoy who said he was.

"If he says one thing without provocation I swear to god he'll pay! It was lovely to sort this out and I must say I do feel a lot better about things knowing we don't hate each other anymore. I must go now and meet him again. He's pathetic you know trying to get me to buy him a new wand but I won't do it" snapped Harry making Draco jump. to further shock everyone in the room Draco proceeded to hug each of them thanking them for their sincere honesty and left the room before they could. They emerged from the bank feeling so much lighter. They once again met up with Ron who was smiling brightly at his bag of sweets he'd just purchased with Harry's cash.

"So come on Ron I'm getting some brand new quidditch gear for this year. I am sick of my family making me feel as though I shouldn't spend some money on myself. Fuck them and indeed anyone else who says otherwise. You're going to help me pick it out as wel!" he said dragging Ron into the shop while Hermione lagged behind a bit. She would have been bored if she didn't already know that Harry knew what he wanted to buy already.

"Oh mate that broom looks so good doesn't it? It's a real bargain at only one thousand galleons!" he enthused deeply.

"Does that mean you're going to buy it Ron goo for you!" said Harry clapping him on the shoulder. Ron hated this and was shocked when his mum pulled him to one side not seeing that Hermione was within ear shot and could see the whole thing from her vantaege point in the shop.

"RONALD! Just what in the hell are you doing?"

"Mum he's so damn annoying. I've been hinting all day that I want a new broom and he's not taking the damn bait. I mean how clear do I need to be!?"

"Well Ron you better try harder then hadn't you. It's not my fault he's daft as a brush. I don't know how Ron but sweeten him up some so he'll give you the money you need for a new broom. You know how much of a sap he is for a sob story given his own life and how he's been treated. You know what fuck it you can't do anything right! Harry my dear how are you?" she said sweetly.

"I am fine Mrs Weasley thank you for asking me that" he replied politely.

"Would you mind buying Ron a new broom and I'll pay you when I get back home?" she asked again overly sweetly

"You know if I keep buying Ron things and bailing him out all the time he'll never learn how to survive on his own in his future which is exceptionally unhealthy. Might I suggest asking the twins who might I add are very successful all on their own to give him some hours in their shop so he can earn the money to buy a new broom. Once he buys it with his own money he'll feel much better about the whole situation. Besides which I only use the money I need to buy things for school and otherwise leave it untouched. I want my own rainy day fund if things in my life don't go as I plan them to. He needs to learn just like your other children have done so successfully. They had nothing and through sheer determination they got to where they are now. I know I was an investor but I got every single knut back and I couldn't be happier. Ron's broom is fine anyway all he needs are some new gloves which cost nothing. Don't worry so much he'll fine I mean he'll have to be if he ever learns how to cope in life without you" said Harry seriously ticking her off. What a selfish fucking prat. She'd always be proud of the twins but they weren't talking about them and he simply had to bring them up didn't he.

God give her strength sometimes she just wanted to curse his arse silly and would do if she knew she'd never go to jail for it. "You know Harry I don't know where this mean streak has come from but I'll put it down to living with those awful people. You used to care before and I'm only sorry you don't care enought now. Anyway forget it Ron he's not buying you anything. Come on let's go home. Harry, Hermione are you coming?" she asked angrily.

"Yes we'll be along shortly!" said Harry buying the most expesive quidditch gear they had. Once they left the shop he bought fourteen of them charging them to his May account. Next he bought fourteen firebolts and then swiftly removed the memory from the tellers mind so he couldn't tell others about it packing them in with his school stuff. He went with the Weasley's to the floo as they left for the dreaded home. It would be a fun stay at the Weasley's this time as they did everything his way oh he'd be sure of that!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. I do warn you now that the story may take a disgusting turn in the next chapter. Please read and review. What do you think should happen with Ron and Ginny so let me know please. Thank you for all the support love Hermione xxx**

Harry then wrote himself a letter quickly reading it before handing ti to Hermione to read. It read:

 _Dear Mr H Potter Current Gryffindor Quidditch Captain,_

 _I am writing to you to complain about the recent Gryffindor games I've seen. As a past Gryffindor myself their quidditch games have become something I attend each and every year and something to which I really do enjoy attending what with house pride and all that shiraz. Let's not kid ourselves here the last match I saw was attrocious and won only by you using sheer dumb luck. I then noticed that while you were gifted your broomstick that as yuor whole team has an array of different brooms it is then unfair for people to expect anything better. I realise I've been highly unpractical here and for that I apologise. The Gryffindor team cannot do well as a whole realistically if they are not all flying the same brooms._

 _I then had a brainwave. As I love that quidditch team so much why not help it the best way I know how and so that is what I am diong. I am writing to you to inform you that I am as of right now donating fourteen firebolts to the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a whole. This way everyone in the team can play a fair game using the same brooms. Unlike the Slytherin team who have only Draco Malfoy's father purchased brooms mine will be for the team as a whole. These brooms will be used by the team but the team members will not own them. They are for the sole use of Gryffindor house itself. As you can see there are fourteen because their seeker will need one when you leave school. As I know you to be a fair man and I don't read the daily Profit I see nothing wrong with what I am doing. I am regretfully in ill health and not as young as I once was so I wanted to do this before I die as last way of doing the right thing._

 _Always a Gryffindor to the end, Signed Lord James Robin May._

She read it smiling. He sent it off with a random post owl and went through the floo to the Weasley residence where the letter reached them in ten minutes. "Harry dear you've got mail. Open it here" said Molly giving him a false happy look. He opened it gasping aloud. "Excuse me Mrs Weasley but I must go to see Professor McGonagall at once. I'll be back soon!" he said heading for the floo and leaving at once. He walked through the floo at her office making her jump slightly.

"Harry you're not due back here till tomorrow what's the matter?" she asked him as he smiled at her.

"Please read this letter I just received and tell me what you think of it!" he said as she did so gasping aloud herself. This was truly unbelievable.

"What in all that's good and holy is the meaning of this?" she asked in a flounder still shocked.

"Ennunctam I wanted to donate to my house team without anyone knowing I was doing it as that could cause problems and unwanted attention for me which I neither want nor need. This way everyone can happily think it was donated y someone and I can feel good doing the right thing. They were not bought in an act of favouritism like the Slytherins team were. I want the whole of Gryffindor house to have them to use for the rest of their time in exsitance. Also I got an inheritance test and discovered I'd inherited the May vault and this way I can put it's money to better use. I hope you are not mad at me? Ennunctam" he said ending his speech and looking at her in awe.

"Well Harry I have never been more proud in all of my life. I can tell you now that I will be awarding one hundred points to Gryffindor for your generosity beyond measure however to make it less suspiciou you will just be awarded them casually throughout the whole year. Well done and thank you as your kindness will help loads of people. Have you anything else to say to me before you head home?" she asked as he smiled at her.

"Ennunctam myself and Hermione are no longer friends with Ronald and Ginerva and I'd like you to view this memory so you can understand why and not needlessly question us on it later ennunctam" he said as she viewed the memory in rage.

"I can see with Molly, Ronald and Ginerva having a hand in taking money from your vaults that would of course strain if noot totally ruin a friendship. If you don't mind me saying Potter you've always seemed too smart for the likes of Ronald Weasley. I mean no one expects him to go far what with his class choices and that but you could do something with your life" she saod fondly as she hugged her shocking her.

"Thank you Professor and I know I'm not supposed to do this but to hell with it you are the best teacher I've ever had. I need to know if I can take up Runes and Arithmancy as I'll be dropping divination and Caring for Creatures this year. Hagrid is still my friend and I'll still see him all the time I just won't be in his class" he said as she smied once again at his drive and ambition.

"I thought so. Very well indeed you can and will be doing those classes. You'll have to work ten timies harder to catch up to your yearmates level as they've already had a whole year of practice but well done and good choices. I'll see you tomorrow evening and I've decided suddenly that Ronald and Ginerva will be excempt from Quidditch from now on. You'll not be allowed to have them on your team I'm afraid. I'll come up with a reason as to why in the meantime. Have a nice evening" she said winking at him as he left at once returning to the Weasley household.

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione come here now! I left to visit McGonagall as something wonderful just happened to our house and quidditch team as a whole. A Lord May who is on his way out of this world and is himself a former Gryffindor has donated fourteen new outfits and firebolt brooms to the team so we may all have the same chance in the game instead of it being just me who has the best broom. Isn't this amazing!" he called out as Ron who once again felt like he was being given someone else's charity found it hard to be happy. When he realised or so he thought that the broom would be his to keep he instantly felt better.

"Now I don't want you telling anyone until I as a captain have told everyone. It is my respsonsibility to do so and I shall not be begrudged that right. Ron I apologise in advance but Mrs Weasley would there be somewhere else to sleep as I can't sleep with Ron because he snores too loudly and I wouldn't sleep a wink!" he said as her face brightened up at once.

"Totally understandable of course. Hermione dear you can room with Ron for the night and Harry you can room with Ginny" she said happily.

"Oh I don't want to put anyone out I'll just sleep on the sofa or something!" he said as Molly frowned.

"Fine you can have Percy's old room!" she said whilst winking at Ginny to indicate that she was to 'sneak' in there at night which of course neither he nor Hermion missed an idea forming in their heads. Later on that evening before dinner they called Dobby asking him to give a potion making them fall into an exceptionally deep sleep to Molly, Ron and Ginny whilst silencing Percy's room which he complied with while going away once again. He hadn't done it yet but would do so at night once everyone was in bed.

"Kids! Dinner is ready come on!" said Molly loudy as they all came down stairs to eat. Whilst serving the food she served Hermione and Harry and he excused himself to use the toilet or so he said. He asked Dobby to freeze the room switching his plate with Ron's and Hermione's with Ginny's. He then had it unfroze and returned eating his dinner with gusto and complimenting the chef as Molly gushed. She may have gone slihgtly overbaord with the extreme potions tonight which would last four months in total but she felt she'd needed to do so in order to ensure her kids got with those two people and as quickly as possible. Pulling Ginny to one side after the meal she checked no one was listening missing Harry underneath his cloak completely.

"Ginny the potions in there meal should be affecting how they feel about you and Ron but as it is an exceptionally stong one it will only kick in, in the must visit Harry tonight and Ron can do the same with Hermione. Once you're pregnant with his baby he'll have to give you all of his money and so we'll be ready and willing to then kill him once you have the baby so we can have a better life with all of his money and get you a proper true pureblood spouse!" she said as Ginny looked shocked.

"Well I guess we'd have to kill him to get all of his money but hey it would save it wasting away in his vault his whole life. You know he never spends any of it which I just don't grab. I mean why not spend any of it when you're literally rolling in it. Well whatever this time in one or two years I'll be stinking rich!" she said giggling evilly and leaving. Harry smirked when he ehard about the potions and then went up to bed bidding everyone good night. Ten minutes later and the people who needed to be were unconscious in the deepest sleeps of their lives and feeling very good indeed. Tomorrow would be so interesting that's one sure thing. He smiled as Hermione entered in her pyjamas smiling at him.

"I've been missing my husband all day long. You look excpetionally happy and don't think I didn't see you take out the cloak earlier on tonight. What did you do?" she asked him as she sauntered over to him smiling brightly.

"Well when it came to out dinner my ring vibrated violently which I knew meant the food was poisoned so when I pretended to go the loo I had Dobby freeze the rooms changing our meals with that of Ron and Ginny. Then whilst under the cloak I heard Molly say that putting love potions in our food the way she had been doing wasn't working fast enough so tonight she put an exeptionally strong one to last four months up until our holidays where she'd presumably give us some more I don't know or something. She then said she needed Ginny to get pregnant with my baby whereby she'd then kill me once it was born and run off with all the money. That will never happen now as what I did during dinner will insure that. Also Molly saud the potions are so strong that they will only react or take affect in the morning so we'll see at breakfast what Ginny and Ron do to eachother. Now I'm cold so come over here and heat me up!" he said opening his duvet for her.

She ran over diving into the bed with him laughing. "Wow Harry I didn't even think of poision to be honest how stupid of me. I mean my ring did vibrate but I couldn't work out what it meant and was going to study it later on. Oh no how screwed I'd be if I had eaten any of it. Thank you for saving me. My hero. It's going to be weird when they wake up isn't it? I mean to think they may even want to kiss one another. Well then again that'll teach them to threaten to kill my husband. Now I was thinking that while at school we can ask the Room of Requirement for an intimate room in which to express ourselves where we can't be disturbed under any circumstances. Oh Harry I've missed your touch today kiss me!" she said crawling up his body and kissing him senseless.

Soon enough they were tumbling about in the sheets as he tried to get both his and her own pyjamas off unsuccessfully. It was eventually decided to leave his top on and just remove his pants while opening her top and taking her pants off. As he massaged her breasts tweaking and rolling her nipples with his hands he plunged deep inside her. My goodness she'd missed this feeling so much. It must just have been a newly wed thing as he'd had her just yesterday but damn she'd missed him so much. As she scratched his back slightly through his top he got faster and faster until they were riding like wild animals. With a swipe of his thumb over her clit as she sucked on the sensitive part behind his ear they both came calling out loudly and fell back into the bed itself sleeping. However before they slept they had some epic shower sex and told dobby to call them in the morning and pop Hermione into her bed before anyone else woke up. It would be very interesting when they woke up that's one sure thing. Ron was in for the change of his life literally over the enxt few months and Molly would definitely be getting more then she ever bargained for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it Bear in mind I did say that things wre going to get a bit nasty in the next chapter which they have. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Winky came in waking Hermione and Harry quickly before movning Hermione to her own bed in Ginny's room once again. She'd slept so well and couldn't believe it. Even without him now she was sleeping better then she used to in the past. The same could be said for him too as he was no longer having loads of nightmares making him have a highly stressful and interrupted sleep. When she woke up Giny was very happy but scowling. "Ginny are you alright?" she asked her making her jump.

"I'm fine I just didn't expect to waknig up alone. I forgot where I was for a moment. Sorry I had a strange dream and for a mere minute I thought it was real" she said opening the door and leaving her room. They both got up and dressed and as they met in the hallway Ginny and Ron's eyes locked intensely. "Ginny will you help me in my room retrieving something?" he asked as she agreed.

Initially Harry was too tired to think anything of it but it soon clicked. Using the well hidden enlargement charm on his cloak both he and Hermione snuck into his room before he had the chance to close the door behind him. "I've been thinking about you forever and I know it's strange but Ginny I simply can't stop myself. I need you!" he said grabbing her and kissing deeply their tongues dancing together as he pulled her top down his hands finding and tweaking her now visible nipples making her moan aloud.

"Oh Ron yes more! This is so naughty and we shouldn't but fuck it I need you so much! Fuck you mum! I know we need to eat now so we'll leave and eat but I swear to god Ronald I'm going to fuck your brains out on the train!" she said to him while Harry and Hermione almost got sick in their mouths at the horrific sight. They rushed out of the now open door before the duo could and raced downstairs resizing and stowing his cloak as they sat at the table to eat. Molly looked at Harry and smiled.

"Harry I am sorry about yesterday. It just gets me stressful what with never having any money. Obviously I love my baby boy and I want the best for him so sometimes I egt angry when he can't have the best. It's like it's my own fault or something. Don't worry about it. You are right I will speak to Fred and George about it and see if they can give him some summer hours. I swear what are those to up to? Ginny! Ronald! Breakfast now!" she called out as they came downstairs sitting beside one another and holding hands underneath the table. Harry was wondering whether or not to tell the twins who'd just arrived a moment ago what he'd done last night. Flipping open the diary he could see in there that he could trust them and no matter what happened they'd never desert him. He decided to tell them and see what they'd do.

"Fred and George can I speak to you for a moment about something?" he asked leading them outside for a moment.

"Harrykins what is it?" they said in unison laughing when he rolled his eyes at their antics.

"I have a problem I needed to tell you about. I played a prank last night and I think it backfired somehow! At dinner time I pretended to need the loo and asked Dobby to freeze the room while I switched Molly's dinner with Arthurs, Hermiones with Ginny's and mine with Rons but I think it backfired. I know it's not much of a prank but it wouldn't be at short notice. However this morning Ron and Ginny have been acting weirdly towards one another and I can't help thinking it's my fault or something" he said as they laughed.

"Harry Ron and..."

"Ginny were born weird" they both said laughing at him.

"Please pay close attention to how they behave with another. It's not normal and I feel bad! Oh and I gave out to your mum yesterday for demanding that I buy Ron a new broom. I told her that if he wants one he should work a few shifts in your shop to earn money so he could buy his own one with his own earned money. I hope that's not a problem it's just I'm so proud of all you've achieved and you're real mates. I would never tell Ron this for reasons of my own but I know I could trust you with my life. Unfortuntely for me I can't say that about Ron as he leaves in a tantrum every time he gets jealous!" said Harry as they teared up slightly.

"Harry we could ask for no more then that and while we don't like what you said about Ron we can at least see where you're coming from. I mean we had nothing as well just because we've chosen to make something of ourselves now doesn't mean he still gets moan and bitch every time he doesn't get what he wants. I mean we can only have what we want now because we've worked damn hard to get it. Mum and Dad would neverr say so but we know they are amazed that a career option they never would have thought of has made us relatively well off on our own. You can tell us anything. Here put this lotion on your face and give some to Hermione. We'll take some now also. It's our latest invention. It allows us all to talk plainly to one another without anyone ever noticing what we're talking about!" said Fred as they all applied some. He gave some to Hermione who was unsure about wearing it but did so when she realised they all had.

She was amazed at the affects. They immediately ordered ten bottles of this lotion which were handed over in exchange for two hundred galleons. They all continued to eat breakfast normally when the twins noticed that they were holding hands under the table their brother and sister that is. They frowned deeply and as they both excused themselves to get their trunks the twins disillusioned themselves and followed the pair to find them deeply kissing and running to the bathroom to throw up. They returned to Hermione and Harry looking very pale indeed.

 _"We see what you mean. It would be my guess that they intended to prank the two of you using some weird potion in your dinner and couldn't have forseen what would happen afterwards. They are idiots so it will likely be over in a day. Just deal with it until then"_ said George feeling highly uneasy. He had already not to tell their parents as it would probably be over in twenty four hours anyway and there was no sense in worrying them over nothing.

 _"Ok thanks we'll just hope it wears off after today. I wouldn't advise telling your parents as it would only worry them needlessly"_ said Hermione to which they all agreed. They all left for the train station as Molly smothered them in tight hugs and watched them all go. They met Neville and Luna hugging them deeply as Ron and Ginny disappeared off from everyone. They travelled back to school talking things over with Luna and Neville never once caring that Ron and Ginny were not with them. Ron and Ginny had sealed themselves into the toilet on board the train doing the nasty six times in a row as they simply couldn't stop. Molly didn't want to tell her children she'd added in a serious sexual stimulant to their potions as she thought the sooner Ginny concieved Harry's baby the better. They enjoyed their journey sharing kissess and stories in their compartment in which Draco and Romilda had joined them.

"Draco welcome. Ron is thankfully otherwise involved o we won't be seeing much of him in this train ride or for the next few months!" said Hermione suddenly as he came in holding Romilda's hand.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Well first things first we are all soul bound couples so that is why we are in here. We have been thinking of asking the Room of Requirement at school for a place all three couples can hang out properly without risking anyone seeing them and judging them unfairly and so on. Now as you know from our last converstion the Weasley's stole money from Harry's account and had been abusing him and so on but as you all know we got our inhieritances and with those came our rings. Well last night at dinner they vibrated to tell us something was in our food potion wise so we got Dobby to freeze the room while Harry switched his with Rons and mine with Ginny. Later on while underneath his cloak he heard Molly saying it was laced with an exceptionally strong love potion which was so strong he wouldn't need another dose for the next four month nor would I. Essentially Ginny and Ron are now somewhere on this train doing the nasty!" sid Hermione who earned a hearty laugh from Draco which was unexpected as no one had ever really heard him laugh before.

"Well what do you know. Now the latest Weasley family member will have ten eyes or something. That's hilarious. Your idea for the Room of Requirement would be lovely because at least this way we can all chill out together in relaxation not having to watch our every move all the time. I love it. Having a spouse no matter how sudden changes a person and it's such a wonderful feeling. Hermione just so you know Slytherin is all about image and so I wil still have to taunt you at times but I will limit it so it's only when it's necessary for me to do it in front of my house. I need you to know I won't mean it and I'm seriously kicking those leeches or lackeys or whatever you want to call them Crabbe and Goyle to the curb. They need to learn to go it alone and leech for marks from some other sap because it's no longer me. Hogwarts won't know what hit it when the new free Draco comes. I'm a lot more clever then I have been appearing. My father the bastard told me to dumb myself down because he was friends with Crabbe and Goyles fathers and it would disgrace him but as I no longer live with him I cn do whatever the hell I want to now so prepare for some battle for top marks Granger!" he said as Harry gasped.

"As we're on the subjects of announcements I have one of my own. What some of you may or may not know I don't like Dumbledore because he placed me with exceptionally abusive relatives who beat me senseless as a child on the regular and my fat cousin was never allowed to look bad in school so if I did better then him which I nearly always didI was beaten senseless. It was never something I could help but as a consequence of their treatment of me and my cousins extreme bullying of anyone and everyone I never had a friend till I met Ron. When I saw how stupid Ron was I dumbed myself way down again because I was terrified I'd loose my only first friend if I didn't. It was why I hated you first Draco because you appeared and just said bad things to him. However I'm not his friend any longer and we all know why so I'll be shocking many people with how smart I really am. I know way more then I let on. Oh yeah and Draco Snape hates me because he was bullied mercilessly in school by my dad and his friends and it is for this reason he projects this constant hate onto me. My father was an arse and I do in fact see that but I will not tolerate his bullshit anymore. I don't care anymore if he does the slightest thing I will and I repeat will be calling him on. Harry Potter is done with constant abuse and put downs. I will be showing him memories of my childhood if needs be. Maybe then he'll understand!" said Harry shocking Draco deeply.

"I can see why he feels like that now. You're not your father and to be honest I am ashamed he couldn't see that. He has always been an invaluable mentor to me but he should have known better then to blame you for the wrongdoings of your father. I mean he's defended me in that reguard so long that I am disgusted at the blatantly obvious hatred he has for you. That's inexusable!" said Draco passionately as they arrived. Harry removed the privacy charms as Draco left first to rejoin the Slytherins. They were all used to him spending some time alone so no one much worried that he was only joining them now. Ron and Ginny emerged from the toilet looking hot and bothered and getting strange looks from their fellow peers as they magically straightened themselves up. They all headed out to the carriages to head to school and as Ginny and Ron attempted to board the carriage with Harry and Ginny Luna and Neville stopped them getting on before them while giving them dirty looks. When they arrived in the school yet again they looked like they'd been having the worst time sex wise as they seriously didn't seem to be able to stop sleeping with one another much to Harry's shock. It was only when they weren't in a confined space that they seemed to be able to stop. I say seemed because even then their hands wer roaming much to the shock and confusion of the whole of their house.

"Mr Weasley please cut it out as I'd like to be able to start bringing in the students for the sorting ceremony soon!" snapped Professor McGonagall seriously.

"We aren't doing anything wrong and anyway have you seen her body and felt what it does because I have and it's dynamite!" he said making people gasp. It was going to be an interesting evening that's one sure thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter which does get a little more disgusting or uncomfortable but I still hope you like it anyway. Please read and review, thanks love Hermione xxx**

Not knowing what to do next Minerva asked Ron to join her whilst using a sticking charm on Ginny to force her to stay in her seat while she brought Ron into another room. using her wand she put him to sleep magically for a while until a solution could be worked out. Everyone who hadn't heard what he'd said which was most people who weren't directly around them wondered what he'd done wrong. the sorting commenced and then it was time for dinner. As they ate Hermione and Harry stole glances at one anotherfeeling highly naughty for hiding their relationship in a good way. They both glanced at Draco who smiled at them when he was sure he wasn't being watched. Harry glanced at Severus who had MInerva whispering in his ear and looked like he was going to be sick.

Harry couldn't help it he quickly glanced away laughing his head off which Hermione questioned laughing when he explained it to her. After dinner both Hermione and Harry were called into the headmasters office where Molly was waiting looking highly confused. "Good evening to you all. I have called you here to express something of great interest to all present. I regret to say that both Ronald and Ginerva have been posioned while on the way to school. I must ask you Harry did he seem to be acting strange to you on the way down here today?" asked Dumbledore seriously.

"Well in all honesty sir we sat with Neville and Luna and we were going to ask him to join us but he ran off with Ginny. We looked and didn't find them so we assumed they had found another compartment or something" said Harry his full occlumency up at all times.

"Very well" he responded as Molly began to cry.

"My poor babies. Oh Albus what did the poison do are they ok?" she asked as Albus looked very grave indeed.

"I am afraid Molly that we simply didn't know so had to take drastic actions!" he said gravely.

"What kind of actions!" she demanded as he looked a bit scared at her tone.

"Well here we have a room we use if people have been poisoned and we can't work out what the poison is or does. It is an extreme room that moves the people inside it on in time a maximum of six months within the space of two hours. They are in there now and will emerge in ten minutes. They will have been in there for the full length of six months and then we will know what the potion was!" he said as Molly looked alarmed.

"What if the poison was designed to kill them?" she said wiping furiously at the tears in her eyes.

"Well the room is designed so no one can die in there. Ah there goes the alarm. Come along everyone and we'll see what has been wrong with them!" he said as they all made their way down to the hospital wing and beyond it to a room marked off limits. They entered it to find Ginny in the corner facnig away from them chucking her guts up in the sink while Ron looked disgusted in the other corner.

"Ginerva dear how are you?" asked Molly in concern as a heavily five month pregnant Ginny turned around looking disgusted with herself.

"I see you have found me then! Don't even look at me as I couldn't bare it. I am so ashamed!" screamed Ginny as Molly gawked at her unaware totally of what was really wrong yet.

"Ginny we discussed this. Being pregnant is a beautiful thing and not the end of the world. I will not hear you complain about it again are we understood!" Molly shrieked making everyone present including Minerva jump.

"Yes mum but not when it's your own brothers. Oh god I feel so sick! How in the hell did this even happen? I love Harry and not my brother! Someone poisoned me and I want justice!" she shoutedd as Molly was just able to conjure a bucket before throwing up in it.

"Poppy what spell or potion was it? Please tell me now so I may find and punish those responsible at once. No one gets to poison my kids and gets away with it!" she said vehementally as Poppy picked up a glowing parchment piece and held it for a moment until it stopped glowing.

"Well Molly this here says that last night at around six pm in the evening your children ingested something containing the exceptionaly strong Love max draft laced with Pregnacare dosage level 10. Where were they at six pm last night?" asked Poppy seriously.

"Welll...I...em...I...we...were...all at home I eh... swear" Molly stuttered unprepared for the outburst Harry had told Hermione he was going to have.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? You know what you can all go fucking hang the lot of you. As a prank last night I switched my meal with Ginny's, Hermione's with Ron's and Molly with Arthurs. I didn't think this would ever happen in a million years. I just thought it would be funny because only I'd know what I'd done. What is this huh? You know I'm not capable of loving someone I potentially view as a sister Molly so you try to poison me into loving her and indeed sleeping with her. What a shame it is Ginny that you are so bad in your own mothers eyes that she feels she needs to poison me in order to get me or probably anyone to love you. Trust me Molly I will be pressing charges and you can think again if you think you're ever getting my money. You're a money hungry freak like the animals who raised me on that fools orders. No more mister nice guy. Ron we are through. Do not talk to me or ever come near me again. Headmaster open your mouth and it will close faster then you can say legillimens. From now on I don't want to see or hear from any of you ever again!" he snapped as Hermione stepped forward slapping Molly across the face.

"We trusted you and this is what you do to us is it? Well screw you all and Headmaster as you can't keep your hands or indeed nose out of Harry's life you proobably knew she was planning this didn't you? I am sorry Professor McGonagall and you can punish me later on but from now on all of my correspondances and that of Harry with the headmaster or these things are to go through Professor McGonagall. Oh and if you really had nothing to do with it you will both feel absolutely fine about taking some veritas serum without question. As I know you won't I already ahve my answer!" she said as the headmaster saw all his well laid plans falling asunder. He didn't poison them soe he'd have no problem doing it.

"Miss Granger I will of course take veritas serum!" he said seriously making her stop in her tracks. _Harry I wil ask the questions ok?_

 _Sure thing Hermione._

"Fine but I will ask the questions and I want madame Bones here while I do it and trust me I know more then you think. I wonder what Aberforth would think of your behviour huh?" she said as Albus gasped. There was a reason he never spoke about him. How in the hell did she know about it. Well how bad could it really be.

"Ok then bring her here" he said as she stepped through the floo looking angry.

"This had better be for a good reason I was very busy indeed!" she snapped.

"Albus here is going to answer some questions under veritas serum which I will be asking and he has already agreed to do it!" said Hermione as she made sure to give Albus four drops while counting aloud three the normal dose so no one would suspect he had more then he should have technically.

 **Albus Dumbledore did you know that Molly Weasley put poison or potions into our food with the intention of poisoning us both to gain our money and or any titles we may have had illegally?**

 **No I assure you I did not.**

 **Ok then were you aware that she intended to at some point do this to us?**

 **Oh of course I was. I even supplied her with the name of the merchant in Nocturn Alley who could provide her with the right potion.**

 **Do you feel any remorse for your actions?**

 **Well no I don't see why I should do. I only provided her with the name of the person who had the potions. I did not administer them myself so I have no need whatsoever to feel any remorse.**

 **Did you ever steal money from any vault Harry had?**

 **I did many times because he wasn't using it and it was only wasting away so I took it and used it to either fund the destruction of Voldermort or for myself to enjoy leisurely. I mean if he wants it back he can of course have it back I just didn't want it to waste away.**

 **Did you take money from my vault?**

 **Yes because you shouldn't have too much money otherwise you could become independent and ruin the plans I have for Harry and indeed yourself.**

 **What plans are they?**

 **Well you're meant to marry Ronald Billius Weasley and in return he is to aid you in getting any job you want to have by being married to a pureblood. I know that you would want a high up job so doing this for you keeps you out of the way while I guide Harry into the loving and willing arms of Ginerva Molly Weasley. When there he is meant to provide Ginerva Molly Weasley with one, two or as many heirs as she'd like should he die in fighting Voldermort which let's face it thanks to the Horcrux in his scar he will. Yes I know about that and I am ashamed to know that not only do I not know how to kill it but even if I did I wouldn't help him because he needs to die in order to complete the prophecy about him and Tom Riddle AKA Voldermort.**

 **What do you really think of the situation Ginerva Molly Weasley and her brother Ronald Billius Weasley now finf themselves in?**

 **I think having a baby with your sibling is disgusting but it will teach them a valuable lesson I'm sure although as to what that lesson is I couldn't tell you. Once they have all of both of your money which they will thanks to me and the Minister of Magic they can raise their baby the best way ever. I mean purebloods have been sleeping with their cusins for long enough now that this shouldn't technically cause an extreme scandal. I know it's not something us purebloods like admitting but it is at least true.**

 **How can you be sure they won't abort the baby?**

 **They legally can't abort it per the law of eighteen eighty six. It states all babies need to be born and then adopted out afterwards if the child is not warranted in the familial home for whatever reason. Besides which it is the fault of both Harry James Potter and Molly Anne Weasley that this even happened. If Harry had not pranked everyone by switching the dinner plates around last night this never would have happened. Molly should have known better then to try and poison you both via food. Even a total fool knows or at least should know that this will not work properly as anything could happen.**

 **We trusted you both and you did this to us I can't believe it.**

 **Well more fool you!**

At that she stopped questioning him as Amelia stepped forward putting up a barrier around herself, Harry, Hermione and Minerva. "This is a serious offence but as he is so old putting him in jail would not ammount to anything so we feel that in order to punish fully we will be erasing you both from his memories so to him you are just students. We will totally erase you from the mind of Molly so that if and when she meets you in the future you'll be a mere equaintance to her son the Weasley Twins. Does that sound acceptable to you or would you ke to add in anything?" she said addressing Harry seriously while patting Hermione in the shoulder gently.

"Yes I would. Him rotting in jail would not give me any satisfaction I'd also like to erase from his memory how to perform Legillimency and Occlumency, He is to have no memory of how to do the charms. I think it will serve him right because although Hermione did not ask him anything about Legillimency it is something he's often attempted to use on me illegally but because I've not said anything to him about it he feels like I don't know what he was up to when I do!" he said as she growled in rage summoning two potions where she wrote the requests on two pieces of paper and stuck them into the potions where they fizzled out.

"Ok everyone here is to take one sip of this potion to remove any potions they may have consumed" she said making sure to hand them all to Ron, Molly, Ginny and Dumbledore as they all frowned and blacked out. They woke up a few minutes later confused.

"Where am I? Amelia what are you doing here?" asked a very confused Albus.

"I just came here to check and see how Susan was getting on but I was told you were i the infermary with Ronald and Ginerva Weasley who is pregnant with his baby. Congratulations you two!" she gushed as they blushed deeply.

"Eh thank you Madam Bones. I am sure the baby will be wonderful and with the best parents in the whole world he or she will be great. I don't love my brother like that and it's rather disgusting but even I know he'll make a good father and besides which it'll never happen again. While I seriously didn't like it at least I've got this wonderful momento from the experience. I've alwasy wanted a baby!" Ginny gushed in both confusion and happiness.

"Harry, Hermione it's been a very trying night indeed and I will be making a speech to the whole house about it and I would prefer if you were not there for that so I am now giving you a pass to come back in one hours time. Have a nice walk by the lake or something!" said Professor McGonagall leaving them and heading up to the house where she called everyone to order and to meet in the common room.

"Everyone gather around as I have an important speech to make. Ennunctam Harry Potter and Hermione Granger no longer associate in anyway with Ronald and Ginerva Weasley for reasons of their own which I will now get into. You are not allowed to ask any of them that. Suffice to say someone tried to maliciously poison both Harry and Hermione in order to rob them both blind and seriously harm them health wise but Ronald and Ginerva were hit instead. The results of this are that Ginerva is now pregnant with Ronald's baby. We are not to discuss it publically and anyone who is found discussing it outside this house will be expelled or given a months detention. All Ronald and Ginerva want is to be left alone which would be better for us all as we don't need to keep reminding Herminoe and Harry that they could be worse of right now then they are. They don't need the reminder that not only is Voldermort at large but someone else wants to harm them as well. As a consequence of the potion neither Ronald or Ginerva remember Harry or Hermione and a few of their yearmates. Just continue on as best you can and thank you ennunctam!" she said finishing to gasps from everyone.

People were shocked to hear it and a few people even cried. Harry was well liked by most people at the moment at least as we all know how often they change their minds in relation to how they feel about him. Some people thought that Hermione had better be ok so they could copy from her notes again. Would they never learn? Hermione waked down the hall holding Harry's hand where they met Luna and Neville, Draco and Romilda and entered the Room of requirement asking it for a comfortable room in stasis so they culd spend the whole night if needed in their but in reality ten minutes would have passed outside. It was an interesting talk they were in for soon as they all entered the room together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it so far. Thanks to all who have reviewed and like this story. Please read and review,** **thanks, love Hermioine xxx**

Entering the room they could see various large plush couches in the middle of it while some bean bags sat in front of a roaring fire. To one side of the room on the wall was n hourglass which would allow them any amount of time they needed or wanted to take whilst only ever taking twenty minutes of normal time outside the room. It had three bedrooms and one bathroom off to the side of it while a table laden with snacks sat near enough to the chairs. As they looked around Draco wondered if there was nothing this room couldn't provide and he got his answer as some champagne flutes appeared on the table next to the snacks.

Running in and jumping on a bean bag Romilda settled herself while Draco came and snuggled up to her feeling wonderful. Luna and Neville were sitting up side by side on one side of the massive couch while Harry and Hermione sat on the other with Hermione resting in between his stretched legs as her back was up against his chest. Harry looked like the cat who'd gotten the cream and so they all just knew he had news. The thing was would he share it with them or not? As they sat there Draco broke the silence.

"So for everyone who doesn't know Harry here saved my life in a way. Dumbledore had put many and various hatred charms on me so I would always hate Harry no matter what and it was so draining on my energy and as I've recently discovered my magic. Harry inherited a family heirloom which could tell him not only who likes or doesn't like them but why. It was because he was able to see I didn't hate him on my own that he brought me to the bank where he fed me a cleanser potion and I'm so happy he did. We've agreed to be friends and I couldn't be happier. Now as I can tell Harry has news of his own, spill it!" he said chuckling as Harry looked shocked. If he'd expected Draco to say anything this wasn't it.

"Yes indeed. Thank you Draco I was only too happy to help once I'd learned you didn't dislike me on your own. I think I could just handle it more if it wasn't directly coming from you or something like that. Yes you are right I do have news. Suffice it to say Ronald and Ginerva Weasley will not be annoying me or anyone else really anymore" he said joy bursting across his face.

"And why is that?" asked Romilda seriously.

"Last night at dinner in the Weasley household I noticed my family ring was vibrating and on instinct thought that this would mean something was wrong. I pretended to go to the toilet and got Dobby to freeze the room while switching my meal with Ron's and Hermione's with Ginny's. He then unfroze the room and I returned shortly after that. As I wondered what was wrong with our food I saw Mrs Weasley check no one was around and call Ginny into the kitchen to speak with her. Whilst under my cloak I heard that she'd placed an exceptionally strong love potion in our meals which was so strong it would only take effect in the morning and would last for four months until she'd need to be topping it up again. What she failed to tell her children was that she'd added in an extra strength sexual pregnancy potion so we'd all screw and produce children. Now as I felt bad I told the Weasley twins what I'd done the next day" here he paused to take a drink of his coke before continuing.

"Now I couldn't tell them exactly what I'd done as I'd done it so I said to them that as a prank I switched everyone's meals and that Ron and Ginny were now acting weird towards one another. They told me to stop being so paranoid and not tell their parents anything until they looked at it first. They did observe how they'd been behaving and saw them making out and were sincerely disgusted. As they thought the potion which Ron and Ginny had probably intended to prank us with would wear off in the day they chose to not tell their parents. Ron and Ginny as we know ran off the train to have copious amounts of sex so much so that they needed to be separated at the sorting ceremony. When it was considered that there might be something wrong with them they were placed in an emergency chamber which lasts six months for them and two hours for us. Once we meaning all of us and their parents went into the room to check on them again Ginny was at least four months pregnant with her brothers baby!"

"Ha! That's hilarious. What did Molly say when she'd found out what happened to them?" asked Neville snickering.

"Initially she acted like she wanted revenge but when she heard the name of the potion she freaked out protesting her innocence. She essentially thinks she accidentally did this to her children. We freaked at her and are no longer talking to her. Madam Bones knows what she tried to do and all about Dumbledore too as he was questioned under Veritas Serum. He thought that because he didn't directly give it to us he had nothing to feel remorseful for which he was mistaken about. As his punishment he now thinks Hermione and I are just two average students and all Weasley' who should not remember us do not. We will now be friends of the twins who can introduce us to them should they ever wish to do so. As an added punishment Harry here asked that Dumbledore forget how to do Occlumency and Legillimency. So now he remembers none of those things. At least this way he'll be as normal as he can be. I for one am glad as I really don't feel that Prison time would have taught him anything worth learning" said Hermione happily.

"At least now they can have a baby in that family that may look somewhat alright. Having said that it may have ten eyes. Oh this is too much altogether. So Neville here was telling me that you two are neighbours in the muggle world which sounds very cool and very scary at the same time. Would you guys care for third neighbours? Money can get you everywhere and so that couple can have the home of their dreams while all neighbours think we've always lived there and don't remember anything else. Besides which I'd very much like any families we ever do have to grow up in close proximity to one another. What do you say?" asked Draco suddenly more confident then he'd ever been about anything.

"I say yes! We'd love it. Now your home will have to go under fidelious like ours have and we would advise having Lady Augusta Longbottom and Lord Xenophilious Lovegood know about the location of your home like they do with ours. It helps to have people you trust knowing about where we live. Luna's father is a wonderful reporter and for one hundred thousand galleons a year he'll be reporting solely on me and only truthful accounts. I'll be publically telling anyone that anything they read in the Daily Profit about me will be fictitious as all my exclusive stories now go solely through The Quibbler. Also Lady Longbottom is on the Wizengamot and school board so knowing her is invaluable. I would advise the press thing for you as well as this way the Ministry of Magic cannot write lies about us in the paper because everyone will know they are lies. Some people will choose not to believe us and read the profit anyway but why bother about them" said Harry seriously.

So far the night was going well but as they'd all just suddenly decided it would be days before they left the comfort of that room.


End file.
